


Jealousy

by Key_Laney



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fluff, Jealous, Jeaoulsy, Other, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Key_Laney/pseuds/Key_Laney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carisi decides to take you out for some drinks because Barba has been ignoring you the whole day. You’ve been friends with Carisi for a long time but sometimes Barba forgets that you two are just friends. Jealous Barba is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

“The best movie ever… has to be Leon The Professional. It has to be!” Carisi argued, downing his whiskey. “It made me cry. I’ll admit it, it made me cry.” 

It was late out and you and your partner decided to go out and grab some drinks. It wasn’t your first idea but Barba hasn’t been replying to you all day. Work first, he would always say. You never argued against it. After all, he was the best goddamn lawyer in New York City. So Carisi had suggested to take a night out and relax. 

Carisi and you had been friends before working for NYPD but there was never any romance between you two. Barba knew that. Sometimes… he forgot. You told Barba where you were anyway. Just in case he wasn’t ignoring you.

You chuckled, sipping on your beer. “That made you cry? Remember when I watched Good Will Hunting? I called you and I was bursting into tears! That was a good movie.” You kicked his leg, prompting a buzzed Carisi to stumble off of the stool. 

“Hey, hey, Y/N. Aren’t you supposed to be peaceful?” He snickered, balancing himself back onto the stool. “Also, footsies? What are you? In middle school?” Carisi teased, kicking back. He had stopped giggling and set his glass down as he glanced over your shoulder. 

You turned back to see what he was looking at and you were happy you did. You smiled and gestured Barba to come over to your table. “Hey. I missed you,” you said. 

Barba glared at Carisi but you decided to ignore it. He probably just had a rough day. He grabbed a stool and sat next to you, pulling you close. “I’m sorry I haven’t been replying, cariño. I hope I didn’t make you upset.” Barba said. He was still glaring at Carisi when he apologized.

You kept quiet. You were somewhat upset but having the night out helped relaxed you. But of course you would be upset! It was always work before the relationship. 

“I’m.. I’m going to go,” Carisi coughed awkwardly and grabbed his coat. Barba pulled you even closer. “I’ll text you, though. Also, Leon The Professional is the best movie and always will be.” He smirked, placing a hand over yours. “See you later, doll.” 

You watched your partner leave the bar and finished your last beer. “We should get going, Rafael.” You said, pulling your coat on. 

Barba cleared his throat. He stayed where he was, having the tight grip on your waist. “You’re spending a lot of time with him.” Barba said. He said it as if it was a fact in life. You could see him furrow his brows and look at you like you were one of his cross-examining witnesses. 

You shook your head. “Don’t look at me like that. You haven’t been replying to me all day and Carisi thought it would be a good idea to have a beer.”

“You’re always with him, Y/N.” Barba countered. “Carisi thinks a lot of things is a good idea. Like taking you out for breakfast and lunch.” He finally released his hand off of your waist but your heart felt a little numb at the loss of contact. 

“You’re always busy. Plus he’s a friend. I’ve known him since forever.” You stated, standing up. You threw the bills on the table before heading out of the bar. Barba had followed after you, taking your hand in his. “I know I’ve been busy, cariño. But I will be here. Much more often so that partner of yours doesn’t take up all of your time.”

You chuckled, pulling his tie towards you. He wrapped his arms around you and leaned in for a deep kiss. “Is Mr. Barba jealous?” You asked. 

Barba shook his head. “Of Carisi? Don’t you remember the first day he came in with his mustache? I’m not jealous of him.” He lied. “I’m glad he shaved it as well.”

You shrugged, continuing to play around with his silk tie. “I like mustaches.” You teased, hovering your lips over his. 

“Maybe I should grow one then.” He hummed. Barba wanted to kiss you but you darted away. He deserved this after a day of ignoring you. Giggling, you shook your head. 

“You with a mustache? You would never be taken seriously.” You said before finally placing a kiss on his lips.


End file.
